Exorcista
by Lord.Kami
Summary: Existe un ser que quiere darle fin a la humanidad, Tobi, por medio de sus armas los akumas. Para evitar eso existe una organizacion donde los exorcistas completan misiones para evitar que el fin de la humanidad llegue. Naruto es un chico con una maldición, y con un gran poder, quien definira si ocurrirá el fin o la salvación de la humanidad... (Naruto x Hinata) LongFic.


**Noche Primera**

HOLAPS! aqui vengo con un nuevo proyecto, una adaptacion del anime de Dgray-man, con unas pequeñas modificaciones, puesto que si bien este sera un longfic, no será tan largo como el anime (103 capitulos) y en este fic habra un claro NaruHina.

A su vez, aviso que la publicacion de este fic sera irregular, subire capitulo nuevo en cuanto lo termine...

Durante el capitulo se hacen referencias a ciertos elementos, que me gustaria dejar muy claros, en este cap son el _akuma y el brazo izquierdo de Naruto. _FF, no me deja agregar el link de las imagenes, asi que si quieren, pueden buscar 'akuma nivel 1 ' y 'brazo izquierdo allen walker', para que se den una idea de como son, en el cap intente describirlos lo mejor posible, pero si les quedaron dudas pueden hacer eso.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de masashi Kishimoto , mientras que Dgrayman ni su trama me pertenecen, son de Katsura Hoshino .

* * *

**.EXORCISTA.**

**NOCHE PRIMERA**

**Final Imaginario del siglo XIX**

.

•••

Una mujer uniformada de azul, de cabellos rubios y ojos color lavanda veía con interés las ruinas de una vieja iglesia, mientras un hombre que portaba el mismo uniforme alternaba su mirada nerviosa entre la mujer frente a él y la iglesia que esta contemplaba.

― Shion... ¿Estás segura de esto?― preguntó nervioso el hombre.

― Dicen que viajeros sin dinero se quedan a dormir aquí― contestó Shion mientras entraba al terreno de la iglesia―. Y que por las mañanas sólo encuentran sus ropas― dijo justo cuando su mano tomaba el pomo de una de las dos pesadas puertas que fungían como entrada.

― ¡Si!― gritó nervioso el hombre al ver que su compañera tenía las claras intenciones de entar a la iglesia―. No creo que sea muy buena idea entrar― dijo tratando de evitar que su acompañante entrase a ese lugar.

― Nuestro deber como oficiales de la ley es encargarnos de que todo este en orden― le recordó severa a su campañante―. Y esto― dijo señalando con la cabeza a la iglesia―, entra en nuestro deber Charles― y dicho eso la mujer empujó la pesada puerta y entró en la iglesia.

Charles no tardó en alcanzar a su compañera, después de todo a pesar de que el miedo lo carcomía por dentro el hombre se consideraba todo un caballero, y proteger a una dama entraba en las obligaciones de un caballero.

La iglesia se encontraba destrozada por dentro, los bancos donde los fieles escuchaban la misa se encontraban volcados, rotos, carcomidos y manchados por la humedad y el paso de los años; el suelo no tenía una mejor suerte, se encontraba desgastado y sucio; parecía que las columnas no resistirían mucho más tiempo el peso del techo.

― No comprendo por que alguién querría pasar la noche aquí― murmuró para sí misma la rubia. Conitinuó caminando tranquilamente observando el deterioro de la iglesia, viendo una que otra prenda tirada.

De pronto un gritó de terror se escuchó en medio de la iglesia. Shion se giró a donde provino el gritó, encontrandose con su compañero completamente aterrorizado por algo que se hayaba al nivel de sus pies. La mujer miró hacía donde su compañero veía y notó lo que le causaba tanto terror a su acompañante: un enorme gato blanco. Shion se agachó y comenzó a acariciar al gato en la cabeza.

― Debería darte pena― dijo con cierta burla. Escuchó a Charles murmurar algo como "me sorprendió" pero no le tomó importancia.

De pronto una nube de murciélagos proviniente del segundo piso se dirigió a Shion, quien instintivamente se abrazó al gato. De la nube de muciélagos que la rodeó, pero pudo distingir una mano la cual la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba a otro lugar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en un cuarto siento empujada por esa misteriosa mano.

― ¡Te tengo'ttebayo!― gritó una voz euforica―. ¿Eh?... ¿Un humano?― preguntó la misteriosa voz ahora claramente confundida. Shion alcanzó rápidamente sus esposas y en un movimiento tenía al extraño esposado de una mano. El extraño al notarlo no pudo evitar soltar un gritó nervioso, se acercó un poco sin mostrar su rostro de entre la oscuridad―. ¿Una policía?― gritó alarmado.

― Eres muy valiente como para atacar a un oficial― dijo severa Shion al notar que su "captor" se encontraba ahora conmocionado.

― Yo perdoneme... estaba tan concentrado al gato que no noté que había un humano también― se escuchó de nuevo la voz. Se escucharon unos pasos y la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana mostró a un joven de ojos azules, con extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, cabello rubio parcialmente oculto debajo de una pañoleta, vestido una gabardina oscura, no mayor de dieciseis años, levantar sus manos―. Yo... sólo soy un viajero...

•••

― Yo no sabía acerca de esos rumores― dijo bastante soprendido el chico, quien se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a la ventana, con ambas manos esposadas y atadas a la ventana―. Llegué esta mañana y ese estúpido gato se comió algo muy importante― se explicó el chico mientras miraba furioso al gato frente a él. Por un momento dejó de ver con rencor al gato y se encontró con una mirada escéptica por parte de la oficial―. ¡Se lo juro!― gritó nervioso el chico―. ¡Todo es tu culpa, estúpido gato'ttebayo!― gritó con enojo el chico mientras parecía querer asesinar al gato con su mirada.

Shion veía con algo de gracia la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella. _"Sólo es un chico"_ pensó tranquila la mujer.

― Quedate aquí, iré por mi compañero― indicó la mujer de ojos lavandas mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación, pero se detuvo cuando se escuchó un gritó desgarrador proviniente de la planta baja de la iglesia. _"Charles"_ fue el pensamiento que cruzó su mente antes de abrir bruscamente la puerta y correr para encontrarse con su compañero.

Cuando bajaba las escaleras algo en un pilar llamó su atención. Volteó su cabeza para ver que era y se encontró con una escena horrible: Charles se encontraba atado por una cadena al pilar, pero eso no era lo más escalofriante de la escena, lo que realmente le quitó el aire fue el ver un enorme agujero de bala atravesando el pecho de su compañero. Bajo rápidamente lo que le quedaban de los escalones y se acercó a Charles, pero justo cuando faltaba un poco más de un metro para llegar al pilar en el rostro del hombre aparecieron estrellas negras, para después extenderse y dejar la piel del hombre completamente negra. Charles se convulsionó y poco después se convirtió en polvo, sólo quedando sus ropas.

El casco del difunto cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido al impactar contra el suelo. La espesa nube de polvo le dificultaba respirar. Y pronto sintió que le dolía respirar. Llevó sus manos a su cuello, intentando deshacerse de la dolorosa sensación. Sintió como una tela era colocada sobre su boca y nariz. Giró su rostro y se encontró con el chico rubio que debería de estar esposado en la segunda planta, con un semblante completamente serio.

― No respires el veneno― le susurró en el oido a la mujer. Para Shion todo se fue tornando negro, hasta que cerró sus ojos―. ¿Policía? ¡Policía!― fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedar completamente inconciente.

•••

Sintió la luz traspasarle los parpados. Esa sensación era bastante molesta. Trató de ignorarla hasta que no pudo más y abrió lentamente sus párpados. Se encontraba en una oficina, se veían a personas uniformadas aquí y haya. Se apoyó en sus manos y se sentó. Observó su alrededor y cuando comprendió que se encontraba en la comisaría sintió que alguién la tomaba del brazo.

― Que bien que despertaste Shion― dijo una voz conocida mientras la levantaba del banco donde antes se había encotrado durmiendo. De pronto los recuerdos de lo que había pasado antes de caer inconciente llegaron a ella.

― ¡Charles! ¡Él fue..!― comenzó a decir bastante alterada pero fue acallada por su compañero.

― Si, lo se― indicó el hombre mientras halaba de Shion en dirección al cuarto de interrogatorios―. El jefe está interrogando al sospechoso en este instante― le informó antes de empujarla dentro del cuarto de interrogatorios y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Shion observó la sala de interrogatorios y a las personas que había en esta. En total había cuatro personas incluyendola a ella. El oficial que la había llevado a ese cuarto se encontraba junto a su jefe, un hombre bastante gordo con cara de enojo y con principios de calvicie, el chico rubio de la noche anterior y ella. _"Un momento... ¿El chico de ayer?"_ se cuestionó a su misma impresionada por ver al chico rubio sentado frente al jefe de policía. En efecto era el mismo chico, los mismo ojos azules y el mismo cabello rubio, que ahora podía apreciarse más debido a que no traía la pañoleta, mostrando su desordenada cabellera.

― Su nombre es Naruto Namikaze― comenzó a informar el oficial que la había llevado a ese cuarto―. Nacido en Inglaterra, presumible ascendencia oriental, viajero...

― ¡Tu lo mataste!― gritó el jefe de la comisaría, cualquiera que lo escuchase por primera vez pensaría que se encontraba sumamente enojado, pero en realidad ese hombre se encontraba como cualquier otro día, puesto que siempre se comportaba de esa manera. Desgraciadamente el chico frente a él, parecía no saberlo.

― ¡Yo no lo maté'ttebayo!― gritó bastante alterado el rubio, azotando fuertemente su puño izquierdo en la mesa. De pronto todos los adultos pusieron especial atención en la mano del chico. Se encontraba enfundada en un guante negro, con un botón justo en el centro del dorso de la mano, pero los dedos se encontrabana descubiertos, las uñas del chico eran negras y la piel tenía un tono color carmesí.

― ¡Claro que fuiste tu quien lo mató! ¡Tu mano esta teñida de sangre!― gritó el hombre al tiempo que tomaba de manera brusca la mano del chico para poder examinarla. Debido a la fuerza inecesaria que utilizó para tomar la mano del chico, el guante que enfundaba la mano de este se desabotonó. El guante se abrió mostranto el dorso de la mano del chico. El dorso de su mano era igualmente rojo, y las venas se encontraban resaltadas, todas en dirección al centro de su mano. Pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención era que en el centro de esta había una brillante cruz de cristal verde―. ¡Eres un lunático! ¡Deberías cuidar el cuerpo que te dieron tus padres!― gritó alterado el robusto hombre.

Por su parte Naruto mostraba un semblante indiferenta ante los compentarios del hombre. El chico miraba tranquilamente por la ventana, mienttras que abotonaba su guante sin siquiera prestar atención a lo que la apariencia de su mano había causado. Shion observó detenidamente el rostro del chico y se sorprendió bastante al ver que parecía triste. _"A nadie le gustaría que lo llamasen así"_ pensó mientras recordaba las palabras que su jefe le había dicho momentos atrás al chico.

― Jefe, yo me encontraba con él cuando atacaron a Charles― intervino Shion captando la atención de los presentes―. Él no lo hizo― afirmó con seguridad. El oficial que los acompañaba se acercó al jefe de la comisaría.

― Ya verificamos toda el área, y parece que al oficial Charles lo asesinaron con una bala disparada por un cañon― le dijo en voz baja al oido a su jefe, pero todo era perfectamente audible para Naruto, quien escuchaba con disimulada atención lo que decían―. Lo único con lo que contaba este chico era un maletín pequeño y un gato― agregó causando que la cara de su jefe se desfigurara momentaneamente debido a la decepción. Naruto tuvo que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no estallar en carcajadas en ese instante. Repentinamente el rostro del robusto hombre se transformó en uno de ira―. ¡Oficial Shion! ¡Usted se encontraba en la escena del crimen y dejó escapar al asesino!― gritó con enojo.

La mujer solo volteó la mirada a otro lado, puesto que ella misma pensaba eso. Naruto miró con lastima a la mujer y decidió ayudarla. Aunque su plan original era encargase de todo él mismo y sin alertar a la policía, como caballero que era no podía dejar que le gritasen a una mujer y no defenderla.

― Yo se quien mató a ese hombre― dijo mientras alzaba sus brazos y los ponía tras su cabeza―. No lo ví pero si se quien fue... verán estoy familiarizado con ellos― dijo despreocupadamente mientras veía a través de la ventana―. Fue un akuma.

― ¿Un akuma?― preguntó curiosa la rubia. El rubio simplemente asintió y volteó a ver a los presentes. Colocó sus manos frente a él y desabotonó su guante izquierdo.

― Soy alguién especializado en la destrucción de akumas― indicó mostrando orgulloso la cruz de su mano―. ¿Han escuchado de los exorcistas?― preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

•••

Un hombre de cabello castaño se encontraba en una silla de ruedas. Este veía a través de la ventana el gracioso caminar de una persona en específico...

Ese hombre se encontraba enfundado en una túnica negra con nubes rojas caminaba divertido, dando pequeños saltos en la calle. La multitud parecía ingonar la extraña apariencia del hombre. No todos los días se veía a alguien vistiendo esa clase de ropa, y menos utilizando una máscara color naranja cuyo diseño era un único orificio en ubicado donde su ojo derecho iría y una espiral, cuyo centro era ese orificio.

La neblina se comenzó a acumular en la habitación del hombre castaño, imposiblitanto la visión. Una vez que la niebla se disipó, en la habitación no sólo se encontraba el hombre de la silla de ruedas, también se encontrab el portador de la extraña máscara.

― Mi precioso akuma― dijo con diversión el hombre de la máscara―. Vamos pronto podrás matar más y evolucionarás― dijo mientras soltaba una risa infantil.

Se escucharón pasos por el pasillo afuera de la habitación y luego se escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta. La neblina se intensificó repentinamente y rápidamente desapareció, dejando la habitación justo como se encontraba antes de que aquel misterioso hombre entrase en ella.

― Mark, voy a entrar― avisó una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta antes de que esta se abriese y dejase pasar a Shion, quien llevaba en sus manos una bandeja llena de comida. La mujer caminó hasta la mesa del café que había junto a la silla de ruedas del castaño y miró con desaprobación la otra bandeja repleta de comida sobre la mesa―. Debes comer más Mark― dijo mientras intercambiaba las bandejas.

― Es sólo que no tengo hambre― contestó con voz ronca el castaño. La de los ojos lavanda lo miró con compasión y se alejó acercó a él, poniendo su mano en su hombro―. Pronto tendre hambre― dijo el hombre, la mujer simplemente sonrió tristemente.

― Crea no querría verte así Mark― dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente, queriendole hacer entender esas palabras, que a pesar de repetirselas tantas veces parecían no surtir efecto. De pronto el ruido de alguien cayendo alertó a Shion. La rubia corrió al pasillo, donde se encontró con Naruto en el suelo, con el gato sobre él. Observó la posición de Naruto, su cabeza se encontraba hacía la puerta... el chiquillo prentendía escapar―. Ibas a la iglesia ¿no?― preguntó severa. Naruto por su parte ignoró a la mujer frente a él y miró al gato de manera asesina.

― Te dije que no me fastidiases― y dicho eso se sacó al gato de encima de una manera bastante brusca. Después se levantó y sacudió el pantalon, volteó su rostro a la mujer frente a él y le dedicó una mirada seria. La rubia no se dejó intimidar y le devolvió la mirada, permanecieron así unos segundos hasta que Naruto volvió a hablar―. ¡Vamos! ¡Está justo frente a mi!― gritó haciendo un puchero como el de un niño pequeño.

― ¡Ya te dije que no!― respondió la mujer mientras lo halaba hasta la habitación de huespedes de su casa.

― ¿Por qué?― preguntó el ojiazul mientras ponía resistencia a rubia. De pronto el recuedo de la comisaría llegó a la mente del rubio.

_._

― _Exorcistas ¿eh?_― _dijo el jefe de la comisaría mientras veía al chico cerrar el guante_―_. Da lo mismo... vayanse..._― _indicó mientras se dirigía a la salida. Naruto se levantó inmediatamente para salir de la sala de interrogatorios cuando la mano del jefe de policía lo hizo detenerse_―. _Shion... tú misión es encargarte de este niño mientras ocurre la investigación._

_Ante esa declaración los dos rubio no pudieron hacer menos que sorprenderse._

― _¿Qué dices viejo?_― _ preguntó Naruto con la indignación reflejada en su voz_―_. ¡Yo no necesito ninguna niñera'ttebayo!_― _gritó mientras veía con resentimiento a la única mujer de la habitación._

― _¡Yo no puedo cuidarlo mientras investigo!_― _replicó Shion, haciendo caso omiso a el comentario de Naruto._

― _¡Obedescan!_―_ gritó exasperado el hombre_―._ En este momento me dirijo a la iglesia... y creo Shion que está más que claro que tú no participarás en la investigación_― _dijo antes de salir del cuarto acompañado por el oficial y dejar solos a Shion y Naruto._

.

― ¡Esto es estúpido'ttebayo!― gritó exasperado el rubio mientras entraba en la sala, puesto que Shion había desistido de llevarlo a la habitación para invitados y había optado por meterlo a la sala―. La iglesia esta tan cerca― murmuró.

― Dejalo...― dijo simplemente la mujer al ver que el chico parecía no poder aceptar que alguien mayor que él le ordenase que hacer. De pronto la mujer recordó lo que el chico había dicho sobre el asesino de Charles―. Naruto... ¿tu crees en los demonios?― preguntó, no esperando una respuesta, puesto que creía que el chico se encontraría tratando de ignorarla, por lo que se sorprendió bastante al ver su semblante serio y asintiendo―. ¿Dices que a Charles lo mató uno de ellos?― preguntó intentando no sonar muy dura.

― Si fue un akuma, no hay duda respecto a eso― dijo mientras veía su mano izquierda. Shion simplemente suspiró.

― Los demonios son inventos de nuestros antepasados― dijo Shion mientras recordaba esas imagenes de diablos y demonios con cuernos de los libros―. Los inventaron para poder culpar a algo de sus desgracias― dijo mientras miraba a través de la ventana la iglesia―. Yo no creo en demonios― dijo fríamente.

― Yo no hablo de esos demonios― le respondió seriamente el chico―. Yo habló de máquinas para matar creadas por Tobi― explicó el rubio―. Los akumas son armas― dijo mientras veía como la puerta era abierta lentamente―. Normalmente toman forma humana...― comenzó a explicar más a detalle pero se interrumpió al ver que un hombre en silla de ruedas atravesaba la puerta.

― ¡Mark!― exclamó sorprendida Shion mientras se dirigía al hombre que acababa de entrar―. ¿Pasa algo?― preguntó alarmada al ver al castaño mover su boca pero no decir nada.

Entonces el ojo izquierdo de Naruto cambió drásticamente. Su iris antes color azul se volvió color rojo sangre, mientras que su pupila se rasgo...

"_Akuma"_ fue lo que pensó al ver unido a el tal Mark, el espectro de una mujer ataviada con un vestido de novia.

― Tengo hambre... dejame matarte― dijo con la voz deformada el hombre de la silla de ruedas. Poco a poco el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a convulsionarse hasta que se trasnformó en una enorme especie de esfera, llena de cañones, con cables colgando en la parte baja del mostruo, y en el centro de la esfera, el rostro deformado de Mark, con cuernos saliendo de su cabeza, el rostro en una mueca de agonía y una estrella invertida color negro en el centro de su frente.

― ¿Akuma?― preguntó paralizada Shion al ver como ese mostruo se elevaba justo frente a ella. Observó que de los cañones salía una luz morada, y el ruido de una máquina siendo puesta en marcha. Vió como diversas balas eran disparadas por el mostruo. Vió a Naruto correr a ella y sintió que la sujetaba. Sintió que algo la impulsaba hacía atrás, y sintió como el cuerpo de Naruto se estrellaba y atravesaba las paredes de su casa y otras más.

Naruto sostenía con todas sus fuerzas la bala que se había dirigido a Shion, una tarea bastante difícil tomando en cuenta que con la otra mano sostenía a Shion y a un estúpido gato el cual que había quitado algo muy importante. Sintió que su espalda chocaba varias veces contra diversas paredes, hasta que sintió que golpeaba dolorosamente un muro de piedra.

― ¿Donde estamos?― preguntó Naruto bastante atudido. Sintió que Shion se removía y como se alejaba de él antes de contestar.

― En la iglesia― dijo mientras veía alrededor confirmandose a si misma lo que recientemente había dicho. Se fijó detenidamente en Naruto y notó como este sostenía una enorme bala con su mano izquierda―. No... no es posible... ¿detuviste la bala?― preguntó mientras trataba de tocar la bala que el chico sostenía, pero en cuanto su mano se encontró lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla, el chico la retiró.

― No la toques― dijo mientras la dejaba a su costado―. Se encuentra bañada con sangre de akuma, la bala tiene veneno que se expande rápidamente en tu cuerpo en forma de virus― explicó mientras veía al gato que sostenía con su mano derecha. De pronto una estrella negra apareció en el blanco pelaje del gato―. Cuando el akuma deja su forma humana dispara estas balas― dijo mientras observaba mejor al gato, el el cual aparecían más estrellas negras y sangraba copiosamente justo donde Naruto ejercía presión con su mano derecha, tratando de evitar una hemorragia―. Si la bala te lastima el virus te infecta al instante... y te haces polvo― dijo mientras el gato se tornaba completamente negro y al igual que su compañero de policía se desintegraba―. Lo siento... no te pude salvar― dijo Naruto mientras ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello.

― ¿Qué le pasó a Mark?― preguntó Shion mientras observaba detenidamente a Naruto.

― Los akumas toman la piel de quien asesinan― explicó Naruto con un aire ausente―. Ese no es Mark... es un akuma que tomó el cuerpo de Mark después de matarlo― dijo mientras se levantaba.

― ¿Mark fue asesinado?― preguntó Shion, pero antes de obtener una respuesta, el rubio la atrajo a él y la colocó detrás de él.

― Ya está aquí― dijo mientras posaba su roja mirada sobre el monstruo frente a él. Observó al enorme akuma comenzar a girar hacía donde se encontraba él, pero el mostruo se detuvo al escuchar una voz provinente de otra dirección.

― ¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?― se escuchó resonar por todo el lugar la enfurecida voz del jefe de la comisaría. El akuma se giró hacía el y el jefe no pudo evitar soltar un grito aterrado―. ¿Qué demonios es eso?― preguntó aterrado―. ¡Disparen!― ordenó a sus hombres.

― ¡No lo hagan! ¡No servirá!― gritó el rubio.

Los hombres a su cargo no dudaron en obedecer las ordenes de su jefe, a pesar de que Naruto gritó que no lo hiciesen. Las balas de las pistolas de los oficiales no parecieron surtir efecto en el akuma, el cual dejó escapar un brillo morado de sus cañones y disparó sin piedad a los oficiales.

Una espesa capa de humo llenó la habitación, y una vez que eta se disipó, se pudieron apreciar los cuerpos de los oficiales, su piel era negra, y se encotraban cubiertos por enormes agujeros. Los cuerpos se convulsionaron grotescamente y se desintegraron. Naruto vió como Shion apretaba los puños.

― Jefe... todos― susurró la mujer, Naruto sintió una lágrimas mojar su mano―. ¡Maldito monstruo! ¿Por qué los mataste?― gritó enfurecida la de los ojos lavanda mientras trataba de acercarse al mostruo, pero Naruto se colocó frente a ella impidiendo que avanzara.

― Ni lo intentes... no te escuchará― dijo seriamente el chico mientras alzaba la mirada y le mostraba sus pupilas roja y azul a Shion―. No mata por gusto... no tiene voluntad... lo programaron para matar y evolucionar― explicó el chico mientras avanzaba hacía la mujer, haciendo que esta retroceiese.

― ¡Sólo es una máquina dedicada a matar!― gritó furiosa la mujer mientras intentaba caminar hacía el akuma. Naruto al escucharla se tensó.

― Nunca dijas eso... esa arma... ¡Tiene un alma!― gritó exasperado por lo que la mujer decía. Shion abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que el rubio le revelaba―. Esa alma la controla el creador― comenzó a decir Naruto mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños―. Un humano que ha perdido la fé, que odia la vida... esa frustación del alma que le da el poder al akuma para continuar matando y evoluvionar― dicho eso miró al akuma y observó de nuevo a la mujer vestida de novia que se encontraba atrapada en el akuma―. Ese akuma... también tiene un alma― dijo más para si mismo que para su acompañante―. Esa mujer... debió ser especial para Mark...

Shion observó a Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras que el rubio observaba fijamente algún punto que se encontraba sobre el akuma. Shion no sabía que veía, pero estaba segura de que era algo que no le gustaba nada al chico. Entonces la voz de Naruto resonó de nuevo.

― Un akuma se crea con tres ingredientes― explicó pacientemente el chico―. Máquina... Alma... Tragedia― enlistó el chico―, aunque la tragedía en si no es un elemento para la creación del akuma... lo más correcto sería decir desesperación― se corrigió el chico―. Todos nosotros sentimos desesperación en algún momento... ese sentimiento es el que llama al creador― el chico observó fijamente a Shion y continuó―. Mark probablemente sufrió una enorme desesperación... y eso captó la atención del creador...

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Shion.

.

― _Crea... ¿te sientes bien?_― _preguntó un hombre de cabellos castaños mientras sonreía. La mujer junto al hombre se encontraba vestida como una novia y sostenía nerviosamente un ramo de flores. Crea le dirigió una mirada dudativa y después giró su rostro en dirección a los bancos de la iglesia, en los cuales se podía observar una mujer igual a ella, luciendo un vestido azul con la mirada triste._

― _Shion se convirtió en policía para vengar a nuestros padres_― _dijo con la tristeza palpable tras su voz_―. _He rezado porque deje la vengaza... pero ella no me escucha_―_ mientras veía a los ojos a quien en unos momentos sería su esposo. El hombre sonrió._

― _Ella no se convirtió en policía para vengarse... se convirtió en policía para protegernos_―_ dijo el hombre mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Crea_―._ Confía en ella_― _Crea al escucharlo sonrió._

_Sobre la futura pareja se encontraba un enorme candelabro, el cual era sostenído por una cuerda bastante antigua, desde los comienzos de la iglesia... Poco a poco la cuerda se había desgastado, pero aún soportaba el enorme candelabro._

― _Gracias... Mark... en ver..._―_ pero la mujer calló al escuchar el sonido de algo romperse. Dirigió su vista al techo y observó el enorme candelabro sobre ellos caer_―._ ¡Mark!_― _gritó mientras empujaba al que fuera su futuro esposo lejos de donde el candelabro caería._

_El pesado candelabro cayó, pero Mark se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, junto a la enorme pieza de metal, pero más importante... junto a una mano enfundada en una hermosa tela blanca, la cual se encontraba manchada con sangre._

― _¡Crea! ¡Crea! ¡Crea!_― _gritó con desesperación el hombre_―. _¡Dios! ¿por qué te la llevaste? ¡Te maldigo!..._

_._

― Un sacerdote maldiciendo a Dios ¿eh?― dijo Naruto sacando a Shion de sus pensamientos―. Probablemente eso lo hizo aparecer...― dijo abstraído en sus pensamientos.

.

_Mark se encontraba llorando arrodillado al suelo, cuando frente a el apareció un extraño hombre vistiendo una extraña capa negra con nubes rojas y una extraña máscara naranja con una espiral._

― _¡Hola!_― _saludo animadamente el recien llegado. El castaño alzó la mirada y observó a quien ahora lo acompañaba. El enmascarado sonrió para sus adentros. El enmascarado dio un salto hacía atrás y quedó justo a un lado de un esquelo hecho de hierro_―. _Llama al alma de tu amada y esta entrará a este cuerpo... ¡Estará contigo para siempre! ¡Sólo llamala!_― _indicó alegre el hombre con una voz infantil. _

― _¡Crea!_― _gritó con alegría Mark mientra corría al que sería el contenedor de su amada. _

_Del cielo cayó un rayo de luz morada sobre el esqueleto de metal. En la frente del esqueleto apareció una palabra: Crea. Mark al verlo sonrió como un niño pequeño. De pronto el esqueleto comenzó a moverse._

― _¡Mark!_― _se escuchó la voz furiosa de Crea salir del esqueleto_―. _¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Ahora estoy atrapada en esta cosa!_― _continuó gritando dejando perplejo a Mark, quien no comprendía que pasaba. De pronto una oscura risa se escuchó en la habitación._

― _¡Ahora me perteneces Crea!_― _dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras aplaudia emocionado_―. _¡Ahora mata a Mark y toma su cuerpo!_― _dijo alegre mientras observaba con interés la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él._

_._

― ¡No es cierto!― gritó desesperada Shion mientras veía al monstruo frente a ellos―. ¡Esa cosa no puede ser mi hermana!― gritó desesperada. Shion cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. Naruto por su parte se alejó de la mujer al ver que ya no tenía intenciones de acercarse al akuma. El rubio desabotonó su guante y alzó su mano.

― Cruz que habitas mi cuerpo... dame tu poder para poder disipar las tinieblas de este mundo― recitó mientras su brazo comenzaba a brillar intensamente, impidiendo ver el brazo del chico. Cuando el destello de luz aminoró el brazo izquierdo de Naruto se transformó en un enorme brazo color plateado, con una especie de armadura y con una enorme garra. Justo en el dorso de la extraña garra había una brillante cruz verde, igual a la de la mano "común" de Naruto. Una luz verde era despedida por el lugar donde el extraño brazo terminaba y comenzaba el cuerpo normal de Naruto―. Dejame salvar tu alma... pobre akuma...― el joven saltó a donde se encontraba el akuma y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el akuma se encontró siendo cortado en dos por un enorme brazo del chico―. Se que duele... pero pronto mejorará... descansa en paz... Crea...― dijo mientras veía como el alma que se encontraba al akuma era liberado y una hermosa mujer muy parecida a Shion le sonreía.

― Gracias― dijo Crea mientras desaparecía.

•••

― Me preguntó si irán con Dios― dijo Shion mientras intentaba secar en vano sus lágrimas―. Crea y Mark― explicó.

Naruto se encontraba con la espalda recargada en un pilar, junto a Shion quien proseguía con su tarea de eliminar las lágrimas de su rostro. El chico sonrió ante el comentario de la oficial.

― Si lo harán'ttebayo― dijo con una sorprendente tranquilidad...

•••

El creador... El fantasma de los mil años... Tobi...

Ese ser pretende destruir la humanidad. Pretende crear una escena donde nosotros desaparecemos de la Tierra.

Cambiar el final de esa escena... Ese es el deber de un _EXORCISTA..._

•••

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

* * *

Bien! Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo! se que no hubo realmente naruhina... pero en el proximo capitulo aparecera hinata! (de nuevo.. en cuanto lo acabe lo subire!)...

Asi que les pedire amablemente: ¿ME REGALAN UN REVIEW?.. vamos, no es necesaria cuenta en FF, es muy rapido y me haran muy feliz! :D

Atte: **LordKami**


End file.
